


Too Late

by Aaerial15



Series: iGot the Death Sentence [3]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15
Summary: An alternate ending to iGot the Death Sentence. Time runs out before Sam can be cleared. ONE SHOT!
Series: iGot the Death Sentence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613878





	Too Late

**Too Late**

**An iCarly fan fic  
**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon. That being said, enjoy!_

It was dark enough. It didn't appear that both of them were at the house at the time. Nevertheless, she had no intention of going in half-cocked. She was armed with the very baseball bat that was used on Freddie. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. It happened fast. Jocelyn picked the back door of the house as quietly as possible. Upon entering, she began scanning for Carly. There appeared to be no one downstairs, so she slowly walked up the stairs to the upper level of the house.

Upon entering the first door, she saw a sight that scared her. Carly was shakily standing on the makeshift gallows that her kidnappers had erected for her. There was duct tape over her mouth, so Carly couldn't speak. All that came out were a series of muffled "Mffp, Mffps," Joceyln had seen enough movies to know that Carly was trying to warn her. As she turned, Nevel attempted to take her out at the legs. He was unarmed, but he had the element of surprise.

He was successful in disarming the much larger girl. The bat had flew from her grasp when she was tackled. Luckily, Sam had taught her a little something of grappling, and Nevel was certainly not Sam. He'd retrieved the bat and now he stood over her, prepared to deliver a finishing blow. Missy came out of the bathroom and saw what was going on. She silently left Nevel to fend for himself. In her mind, he'd served his purpose. It was likely that he'd be caught, and she hoped to be in Canada by the time he started naming names.

Carly's eyes fell, as Nevel moved to strike. He was so sure he had won that he was taken completely off guard when Jocelyn shifted her body and took him down with a foot sweep that would have made Sam proud. Outside, Officer Gaby Brooks heard the commotion. This house had no known owners, so she was sure someone was trespassing. She called for backup as she circled around back.

Nevel continued to struggle, and got some blows in. Jocelyn was winded from a lucky shot to her solar plexus, and Nevel seized the opportunity to get close to the bench that Carly was on. "One more step, and she dies," he said as Jocelyn picked up the bat. She raised her hands in surrender. She couldn't do anything as long as he was close enough to harm Carly. "Drop it," he ordered. She placed the bat down and kept her hands where he could see them.

"Freeze! Police!" an unknown voice shouted. Officer Brooks had arrived. Nevel surrendered and was taken into custody. Jocelyn helped Carly down as he was escorted to a waiting patrol car. "Are you ok?" she asked as soon as the duct tape was off. "A little whoozy from whatever they used to drug me, but otherwise I'm fine," Carly responded. "Let's go, we gotta get to the police station. Melanie's helping get Sam off the hook as we speak." Carly yelped for joy. Melanie had been found, and more importantly, she was safe. Officer Brooks overheard. "You guys need a ride?"

"The prisoner is allowed a final statement," the warden began. She would remain profesional, no matter how much she didn't want this to happen. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Sam thought for a moment. "First, I'd like to apologize to Gibby, for all the times I picked on him. I didn't kill him, and I forgive the State of Washington for my death. And Carly, I'll see you again, one way or another." She nodded and the warden had to now do what was no doubt the worst part of her job in this.

She unfolded a piece of paper and read, "To all it may concern, be it known that the King County Superior Court has ordered that Samantha Joy Puckett suffer the penalty of death for the crime of murder in the first degree." Sam glanced at the doctor who stood by the machine that would soon end her life. She closed her eyes, and waited. As the doctor was about to press the first button, everyone in the chamber was startled by the phone ringing.

The Warden answered the phone quickly. The warden nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. Goodbye." Sam held her breath as she waited for the verdict of the phone call. She struggled to lock eyes with the Warden, who almost couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Sam," she said slowly. "We've been ordered to proceed." Sam stifled her own tears. "It's okay, Warden. It's not your fault." She began to think of Carly.

Sam looked out the window, at the witnesses who were seated on the other side of the glass for the sole purpose of seeing her die. A slight click was heard as the first button was pressed. Sam closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she started feeling the effects of the drug in her system. She refused to let Missy win completely. "It-" She struggled to speak as the drug took it's course. "What is it, Sam?" the Warden asked. Sam's eyes felt heavy, and darkness was clouding her vision. "It was Mi-" her voice trailed off as she succumbed to unconsciousness. The only sound in the chamber was the ekg monitor that monitored her vital signs. The warden finally signaled the executioner to continue.

Carly, Spencer, Jocelyn and Melanie sat at a conference table and waited for word. Finally, an officer poked her head in the room. "Spencer Shay?" she asked. Spencer practically leaped from his chair at the sound of his name. "What is it, Officer?" he asked slowly. Carly clutched Melanie's hand, trying to keep hope alive for both of them. "It's Detective Sharp," she replied as she handed him the phone. "Did you tell the governor?" he asked. Carly silently prayed for a miracle. "Wait, when?" Spencer asked. His voice went from optimistic to nearly broken. "No, we did all we could. Thank you. Bye." Spencer handed the officer the phone, and then immediately collapsed in his seat. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"What is it?" Carly asked. A huge knot suddenly formed in her stomach. It was easy to see that this was not good news. "Sam-" Spencer stuttered. Melanie covered her mouth. Jocelyn stood like a rock as Spencer composed himself. How was he going to say this? "Sharp told the governor what Melanie said," Spencer said, trying in vain not to lose it completely. "He was too late," he continued. "Oh, no," Melanie sighed. "You mean?" Carly couldn't finish her question as the weight of what they'd just been told sank in. "No, no, no, NO, NO!" Carly screamed. It was as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Melanie was almost catatonic. She had tried to save her sister. Thoughts raced through her head. "If only-" she rasped. Even Jocelyn couldn't stop the tears from falling. "She can't be dead!" Carly wailed. Spencer took his baby sister in his arms, and the two siblings cried together.

**2 days later**

It was a small funeral. Only Melanie, Carly, Spencer, Jocelyn and Freddie were in attendence. Melanie clutched Freddie's arm, and never let him go as the priest spoke. "We say goodbye to our dear sister, Sam Puckett, with a heavy heart, and it is our hope that she is welcomed into Heaven with open arms." Melanie fumbled with a button on her black dress as the priest continued. "Sam may be gone, but her memory will live forever, in our hearts." Carly tried to keep it together for Sam, but it was impossible. The entire letter Sam had wrote flashed through her mind. I expect life to continue as if I were there with you. I'll be watching you, and it is my dying wish that Carly and Freddie date. Freddie squeezed her hand. He couldn't think far enough ahead to fulfill Sam's last wish at this point.

Samantha Joy Puckett

April 17, 1994-April 17, 2012

Wrongfully executed by the State of Washington

Devoted sister, Meat lovin' best friend

Gone, but never forgotten

Rest in Peace

**The End**


End file.
